Urdnot Grunt (Skywaver)
Urdnot Grunt is a genetically engineered krogan super soldier. Bred and educated in a tank, he was intended to exemplify the best traits of the krogan, and help reinvigorate his species. In the meantime, he fought alongside Commander Shepard to satisfy his natural desire for violence. In time, Grunt would be on his own. His lust for violence would become more controlled and he, himself, would become far more matured. Post-Reaper History Commander Shepard had earned much respect from Grunt and had earned his combat ability in the battle against the Reapers. When the threat of the Reapers was gone, Grunt left Shepard's command to begin his own life. He returned to Clan Urdnot on Tuchanka but quickly left the world, calling it a "boring pile of dust." To satisfy his blood-lust, he traveled to Omega. His first few days there were rather quiet with him only getting into a few club fights and altercations with vorcha. That would soon transform into a mass-murdering spree unlike one Omega has ever seen. Grunt would nearly wipe out the vorcha population in Omega and leave the mutilated corpses of turians and salarians hanging all around the station like trophies. His violent spree began to grow so destructive, it resulted in serious investigation by Aria and her henchmen. After being tracked down and attacked by some of Aria's men, Grunt tore them to pieces. This triggered a manhunt on Aria's hands and a one-man war in Grunt's perspective, exactly the excitement he'd been looking for. After months of tearing through Aria's forces and attacking her empire in an attempt to provoke her full force, Grunt went straight for Afterlife, Aria's favorite headquarters. He caused chaos in the club until she stepped down to fight him herself. The battle lasted hours but ultimately, Grunt came out on top. After defeating Aria, Grunt had become the ruler of Omega. After this victory, Grunt began to remember lessons that Shepard taught him; namely of self-control. He began to regret his chaotic ability and took a temporary leave of his rule over Omega to work on his control and blood rage issues. He returned to Tuchanka once again to speak with the Urdnot Shaman. He learned that his control problems were from the fact that he had never mated. For the first time, Grunt began mating. What many in Clan Urdnot and even Grunt himself didn't know was that he was extremely potent. Urdnot Wrex requested Grunt's help in revitalizing the birth rate for Clan Urdnot and allowed him the privilege of mating with any fertile female he desired. For more than ten months, Grunt had been mating, to the point where he didn't realize his rage had subsided. He left Tuchanka and a few dozen offspring to return to Omega, but had grown bored of the station aswell. He became a wanderer after that, traveling the galaxy looking for worthy foes to battle and defeat. With each battle, he grew stronger and smarter. He also began making enemies as mercenary bands and criminal empires fell victim to Grunt's wrath. After wandering the galaxy, crushing warlords and hunting down beasts on uncharted planets, Grunt realized that he was being hunted; by the Blue Suns, Eclipse and something he didn't even think of -- a krogan berserker. Apparently, this berserker, known as Warlord, had rallied the surviving Berserkers on Korlus and began building an empire. Grunt didn't know what Warlord wanted him for, but after being approached by a number of attacking berserker brigades, Grunt decided to bring the fight to him. He initiated a one-man invasion on Korlus and battled against wave after wave of Berserkers, THOR Mechs, and Blood Pack mercs. Unfortunately for him, Grunt was eventually over-run by a force led by Reave. Bested by the mighty krogan juggernaut, Grunt was forced to retreat or face certain death. He would begin building his strength for another bout with the massive krogan and Warlord, himself. Ability Urdnot Grunt had become much stronger since his time on Shepard's crew. His skill had grown considerably, especially since he had spent so much time with Shepard on the frontlines. He would become very proficient with sniper rifles, pistols, and heavy weapons aswell as assault rifles and shotguns. His regenerative rate would increase dramatically and, in time, he would learn to easily activate his blood rage without losing any of his lethal focus. Shepard would also teach Grunt of many useful tactics for combat, something that would bolster his arsenal of battlefield strategies and awareness. Grunt would receive many armor upgrades, including a powerful new shielding system. It has also been discovered that Grunt is highly-adaptive, almost as much as a vorcha. With every near-lethal injury he sustains, he becomes that much stronger -- the amount of battles that he's been in, and the number of deadly injuries that he's received, have made him tremendously stronger and tougher. Appearance Urdnot Grunt has begun to grow and mature from his younger, more immature self. He has grown slightly larger and taller with more defined muscles. His smooth skin has begun to become more rugged and calloused. Grunt has also begun to show development in his skull plate. The many divided plates had begun to form into one, though many of them are still separated. The plate has also become very rigid and ragged compared to how it was when Grunt was first released from his tank. He had also gained many scars from the battles he has taken part in. The left side of his face bears a scar which afflicts his eye and lip. He also has a large scar on his right wrist, the aftermath of a rabid varren attack. Trivia Skywaver's Urdnot Grunt is based off of the Grunt of canonical significance. Category:Characters Category:Krogan